Lo veía venir
by late.blommer
Summary: "¿Tuviste una visión, a caso?" Preguntó al fin. "No, tuve sentido común, Edward." AU. Slash. Crossover TwilightxLife&Dead.


Ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen. Esto es sólo mi deseo de como hubiera querido que fuera Life and Death.

* * *

 **Lo veía venir**

 _I can be the subject of your dreams,_

 _so kiss me in the mouth,_

Edward no lo entendía. No lo entendía para nada. Ni a la situación, ni a la persona y más que nada, Edward no se entendía a sí mismo.

Durante semanas se dijo a sí mismo que era la sangre, era el delicioso líquido rojo que corría por sus venas lo que hacía estremecer su garganta sedienta.

Y sin embargo, ¿era esa sed que hacía retumbar también su pecho frío? ¿eran los mismos nervios de no-asesinar-en-escuela-pública los que sentía cuando se sentaba a su lado en Biología?

Se dijo, también, que era que no podía leer su mente.

Fueron muchas las ocasiones en las que Edward deseó tener un switch de apagado para su telepatía, especialmente en la escuela, y por a ratos, si se concentraba lo suficiente, era capaz de no prestar atención a todos esos pensamientos privados y mundanos que, francamente, no le interesaban.

Pero era diferente con Swan. Era como si cada vez que se acercaba todo era silencio, no importaba la distancia ni la concentración, no podía escuchar nada de lo que Swan pensaba, y Edward estaba tan acostumbrado al ruido a su alrededor, que el silencio no hacía más que llamarlo a gritos.

— ¿Aquí de nuevo?

No se sorprendió al ver a Alice. Había escuchado su cabeza desde antes de que subiera el árbol, y bueno, Alice siendo como es, no podía no meterse en los asuntos de los demás.

— Necesito acostumbrarme a su olor si no lo quiero matar en plena clase de biología.

Edward ni siquiera tenía que verla para saber que Alice estaría alzando las cejas burlonamente.

— No es la sangre, Edward.

— Somos vampiros, deberías saber que todo es acerca de la sangre.

— Puedes quedarte en casa, ¿sabes que no somos estudiantes de diecisiete años, cierto?

— Me gusta la escuela. Me gusta aquí.

—Ajá. — dijo Alice en un tono burlón. Porque claro, a nadie le gusta la escuela secundaria.

— Además, no voy a dejar que llamemos más la atención, no con todos esos rumores.

— La gente piensa que cometemos incesto, Edward. — Se burló Alice — Los rumores no se pueden poner peores.

Esta vez Alice, solo porque es ella y no se puede quedar quieta, subió unas ramas más y se puso a perseguir a una ardilla.

— ¿Estás tratando de que me vaya de Forks?

— No, tonto. Estoy diciendo que tienes más opciones, que no tienes porque estar aquí sentado observando a un adolescente dormir para acostumbrarte a su olor sangriento.

Edward lo sabía. Sabia que habia tantas opciones, — siempre había opciones— como simplemente seguir sus instintos y tomar la sangre (no la más viable) o simplemente dejar de ir a la escuela (bastante mejor). Pero no quería, no podía dejar que un adolescente de diecisiete años llegara y le cambiara su breve pero planeada estancia en Forks.

¿Qué tenían de especial esos ojos marrones? ¿era la piel pálida, las camisetas simplonas, sus pasos torpes?

— Yo — comenzó a decir Edward. En todos sus años como vampiro, nunca se había encontrado sin palabras que decir, nunca se había encontrado con una limitación de vocabulario para explicar cómo se sentía.

— Lo sé Edward. — Dijo Alice, mientras, a velocidad vampirica, subía más arriba del árbol.

— No sé porque. — Admitió Edward con derrota, Alice volvió a su lado, en sus manos sostenía con firmeza una ardilla.

— ¿Crees que debería llevar a Jasper un bocadillo, también?

— ¿Crees que debería dejar Forks?

Casi pudo oír como Alice pone los ojos en blanco.

— Es porque es un chico.

Alice lo dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa, pero observó a Edward con atención, sólo acompañado por el ruido del viento y la ardilla retorciéndose en sus manos, él se queda quieto unos segundos, porque, siendo Edward, no le gusta alborotarse, y piensa antes de actuar (la mayor parte del tiempo, sino involucra a Beu Swan).

— ¿Tuviste una visión, a caso? — Preguntó al fin.

— No, tuve sentido común, Edward.

Con esa oración, Alice dio por terminada la conversación y se paró.

— Te veo después. — dijo y se fue, probablemente al bosque a buscar un bocadillo para Jasper.

Y luego, entonces, Beau se movió, fue un gesto tan repentino, que tomó por sorpresa Edward, y él, al instante, temió que lo hubieran descubierto espiando a un chico apuesto que apenas conocía; pero Beau no despertó, solo se había giró boca arriba y empezó a mover los labios, balbuceando.

De haber sido humano, pensó Edward, habría lanzado un suspiro.

Pero.

Edward no tuvo tiempo de sobreanalizar más la conversación que tuvo con Alice, pues en el instante que Beau empezó a balbucear palabras —no congruentes— pero si entendibles. Puso toda su atención a él, a su boca, a sus palabras.

Y el nombre que repetía Beau en sueños.

Edward nunca se había sentido tan humano, nunca se había sentido, de repente, tan descontrolado, no era un descontrol como cuando su bestia interior estaba sediento, era un descontrol por su otro lado, su lado humano, un descontrol que lo hacía sentir extraño y descolocado.

Se dio cuenta, entonces, que él también lo veía venir, que tuvo todas las señales pero que era una teoría tan loca, que nunca la habia pensado, pero ahí estaba.

Fue cuando Beau repitió su nombre en sueños, que Edward se dio cuenta que se estaba enamorando.

De un humano.

De un adolescente.

 _De un chico._

* * *

 **Song: Bite de Troye Sivan.**

PD: Pensé que no volvería hacer fanfics de Twilight y heme aquí, en el fandom una vez, en el fandom por siempre. La creación de este OS es culpa de la nueva versión de Twilight que salió (genderbender donde Bella es Beau y Edward es Edythe(?)) que, a mi parecer, fue una oportunidad perdida para hacer lo que todos queríamos y era hacer a Edward gay.

Afortunadamente tenemos fanficition. Dejen rewiews o lo que sea si les gusto la idea, estoy planeando sacar una serie de drabbles de Beau/Edward cuando tenga tiempo (este OS tenía pensado ser un drabble, pero tenía muchos _feels_ encontrados).


End file.
